mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Everdusk
Silver shines the everfall ''of waters from above ''Soft the song of pool and glade ''to ease the weary heart ''Enter Everdusk who come ''to rest in elven dream ''Peace to these halls and Leaflord keep ''until we meet again - pillar inscription at Everdusk Everdusk - Ardavanshee Halls Everdusk is an elven dwelling established within a natural water-cavern just to the north of the groves of Semberholme. Discovered by Vangelor Ulf and refined by moon-elf artisans, the hall is a rarity among elven safe-havens in welcoming N'Tel'Quessir as well as those of the People. While many elves and elf-friends stay here from time to time, Everdusk is currently home to its founder,Vangelor Ulf, and the ranger Sulwilya Shadowsong, as well as providing a den for a semi-tame Cormanthor wolf called Zengar. Appearance and Features From the outside, Everdusk appears to be no more than a natural cave in Cormanthor's limestone cliffs, behind a waterfall and sinkhole in a thicket of blueleaf trees. More than one explorer has inadvertantly discovered the dwelling while seeking adventure among Cormanthor's ruins and monstrous lairs. No light or sound emerges from the wide sinkhole or cave mouth, which are filled with a heavy mist and the low roar of falling water. Inside the cave mouth, a spiral stair descends through the mists beside the waterfall around a carven column of native stone to the finished halls below, with floors of green serpentine and walls decorated with a mosaic of glass and polished stones, braced with mithral supports of ornate design whose delicacy belies their strength. Light is supplied by the sinkhole mouth, open to the sky above, as well as by natural crystals enchanted to provide a soft glow. A number of trees and vines, native to the cave, have been encouraged to more vigorous life, giving the entire cavern the air of a quiet forest glade at twilight. Facilities, Wards and Defenses * The Seldarine shrine at Everdusk has been Hallowed, offering a modicum of protection against undead, and carrying as well a lasting enchantment of Endure Elements that allows the space to remain comfortable regardless of weather or season. * To assure a degree of privacy, an arcane warding of Private Sanctum has been rendered permanent, preventing divinations sch as Scrying cast outside from locating people or items within the Halls. Likewise, those within the area are shielded from Detect Thoughts. Finally, although the wards prevent the passage of sound or sight throgh the barrier, spells sch as Message or Sending operate through it without hinderance. * To allay concerns about anyone infiltrating the hall through invisibility or stealth, an Alarm spell has been established that sounds an audible chime when anyone enters, whether by the waterfall stair, by teleportation, or by other means such as flight. * A small library collection in the main hall focusses on elven history, and researchers making use of this facility receive a +10 circumstance bonus to Knowledge: History checks regarding the history of the Tel'Quessir. * Finally, one alcove of the Hall has been made especially suitable for elven Reverie, allowing weary adventurers to take their rest in an harmonious and soothing environment. While Everdusk is largely open and unguarded, so far it has not attracted the interest of any foes. Vangelor, the Ulf of Everdusk, maintains his policy of open-door hospitality to all people of good will in keeping with the principles of openhandedness set down by Eltagrim Irithyl, last Coronal of Cormanthyr. Category: Place